Theodora Alram-Mah IX
Theodora Hypatia Anousheh Fatima Alram-Mah IX is the youngest of the Black Glove Pirates. Her name at birth was Theodorus Alram-Mah XXII. While her mother was supportive of her gender identity, her father did not as accepting. After her mother was summoned away by the World Government, Theo became increasingly worried for her safety. She unsuccessfully tried to escape from her father many times before encountering the Black Glove Pirates. Appearance Due to her father's abuse, especially food deprivation, Theo is smaller than most children her age. When she was younger, she and her grandfather were experimenting with acid, and it exploded. Her face and chest were badly scarred, she lost her left eye, and had to have her right arm amputated up to her elbow. Despite his size, Cain prefers not to stand out. He wears simple clothing, but always makes sure to have a vest or belt with his many tools. He bears the scars of many a battle, most notably a slash across his mouth. He keeps his hair cut in true military style and does his best to appear smaller than he is when around strangers he doesn't want to intimidate. When fully prepared for battle, however, his gleaming white armor makes him a target on the battlefield, though he usually creates weapons from his surroundings. Her black glove is actually a sprayed-on coating for her right hand to protect it from the elements at sea. Personality While friendly and good-humored, Cain is also content to be on his own. He enjoys using his hands to work, whether it be making weapons in a forge or construction around the ship. He is embarrassed by any compliment given to him and shrugs them off. When his nakama are threatened, on the other hand, his serious and resolution is unwavering. Relationships Crew Because of his military upbringing, Cain adheres most strictly to the hierarchy based on the orders his crewmates joined. This put him in a tricky situation, as he outranks the prince he is guarding. Cassandra Libera Cain has the utmost respect for his captain, especially since he can relate to having unimportant aspects of himself determine his position in the eyes of others. Lyn Mojigata Cain initially did not understand Lyn's position as first mate, but he swiftly came to realize exactly how vital she is to the crew and his captain in particular. Alexander Alexander's work as second mate is not as obvious as Cassandra's or Lyn's, but Cain knows everything about unseen help. Damien As Damien is stronger than he is, Cain does his best to improve as quickly as he can. He treats Damien as a friend who has anger management problems. Raven Skri Arguably the two Black Glove Pirates most dedicated to their jobs, Cain and Raven have a healthy mutual admiration and respect for each other. Morgan Zematsal Cain does his best to treat Morgan as his friend and ally, even if the prince is unable to reciprocate. Miserie Cain completely understands Miserie's aversion to being seen and does everything he can to turn the ship into a suitable home for her as well. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Cain's fighting ability stems from three things: his natural strength and toughness, his military training, and his ability to make weapons out of his surroundings. Weapons However, Cain also takes weapons of defeated foes as prizes. The most notable weapons are the battleaxe Basilikos, earned from Derrick Madaxe, and the dory Stratarchis, earned from Xiphos. History Major Battles * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Black Glove Pirates and Cain vs. Damien (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Cain vs. Derrick Madaxe * Cain and Cassandra vs. Ruffle and Roqo * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Cain, Alexander, and Morgan vs. Meili, Constance, casino employees * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *Cain's name derives from Cain Marko, as one of his potential epithets was the Juggernaut. His last name Alcides is an alternate name for Heracles. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Shipwrights Category:Winter Isle Bandits